


bites

by jseos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: FaceFucking, M/M, Vampire Bites, jisung and changbin are only there for a second, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jseos/pseuds/jseos
Summary: there’s blood on his lips. it looks kind of hot. hyunjin wishes he’d put his fangs back in his leg.“did you just-?”Hyunjin nods.“you… liked that?”hyunjin nods again.seungmin thinks for a second. hyunjin watches his face while he does. hyunjin really wishes seungmin would put his fucking teeth back in his leg.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	bites

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i was given prompt number 65; "Vampires and humans live peacefully among each other. Person A is a human doctor that despises vampires. Person B owns a blood drinking business. Vamp bites aren't pleasurable but ppl do it bc they get good money.
> 
> Person A gets saved from a wild Vamp by Person B and promises to owe him back. Person B asks to feed on Person A."
> 
> im so sorry the ending isn't the best - in the process of writing my family went through three major difficulties and so the ending had to be rushed, but nonetheless i hope you enjoy the fic!

hyunjin knows that it’s not a good idea to walk home this late at night. he knows that the streets between his campus and his apartment aren’t the safest, and he certainly knows that as a human, his chances of getting home safely are considerably lower.

but he also has to pass his classes, and as a trainee doctor with an abundance of assignments and a lot of studying to do, he’s very much aware that he should be in the library as much as possible - even if it means staying there until the campus closes for the night at 11pm.

and that leads him here - speedwalking through the clubbing district, folders in hand and ears tuned in to every sound that he hears in every alleyway that he passes.

his journey has been uneventful so far, and it’s only 20 minutes into his walk that he can feel eyes on him as he walks past a particularly dark alleyway. he can feel eyes on him and feel himself being followed, but that doesnt make him any less shocked whenever a man, much larger than him and definitely a vampire, leaps out at him.

hyunjin does the first thing he can think of. 

he smacks the man over the head with his book binder.

it stuns him long enough for hyunjin to get a head start, although he knows his speed is no match for a vampire, especially when he has a bag full of research and two folders worth of notes weighing him down, but he risks it anyways.

as expected, he doesn't get very far.

the man catches up to him easily, and within seconds hyunjin finds himself tackled to the ground, the man holding him down and baring his fangs. he knows it’s not worth much, but he still makes an effort to struggle, because hyunjin will be damned if he dies like this - on the ground in a dirty alleyway getting his blood drained by some fucking leech.

the man above him grunts. “hold fucking still, blood bag.”

“get fucked.” hyunjin growls back. 

he’s trying desperately to crawl away, and he almost makes it when he feels the mans long nails cling to his thigh - and he hisses when he feels them dig in hard enough to draw some blood, leaving a gash visible through his jeans. 

he thinks he might be done for. 

and then a pair of clean, black leather boots appear in front of his face.

“excuse me,” the man above hyunjin grunts, “what do you think you’re doing?”

hyunjins assailant lets him go immediately, but stays silent as hyunjin scurries away from him to lean against the wall of the alley.

when he looks up the man above him is looking down at his attacker with a scowl on his face, with what look like soft and delicate features turned into a frown. the man clears his throat.

“i said, what do you think you’re doing?” he asks again.

“i-”

“you come onto my turf, my part of the district, and try to attack a human outside  _ my _ club - like some kind of deranged animal?”

the attacker stutters and fumbles over his words, “but - he hit me! he whacked me with a binder!”

“aw, boo-hoo,” the taller man mocks, “a human beat you with a schoolbook because you tried to drink his blood, poor you!”

if hyunjin wasn’t in pain and terrified, he’d laugh.

“give me one reason that i shouldn’t kill you myself, right now - after you come onto the grounds of  _ my _ establishment and make us vampires look like feral fucking monsters?”

“i’m sorry, i just-”

“you’re sorry you got caught. i’ll deal with you later.”

as the taller man speaks, he peers around the corner onto the main street and beckons two small but intimidating bodyguards into the alleyway. 

“jisung, changbin, can you take him inside please?”

the two men nod and just like that, they’re yanking hyunjins attacker inside the club.

hyunjin finally breathes a sigh of relief.

his relief is short lived however, when he sees the man who saved him bend down to his level, suddenly remembering that the person in front of him is also a vampire.

“hey,” the man says, “are you okay?”

hyunjin nods shakily.

“i’m seungmin. you are…?”

“uh, hyunjin…”

seungmin smiles at him, and hyunjin thinks that if it werent for the fangs reminding him that he’s face to face with a monster, he’d think that seungmin is pretty.

seungmin lifts a hand and softly gestures to hyunjins thigh, where his jeans are sliced open and blood is seeping through the fabric. “can i look?”

hyunjin hesitates. seungmin must see his nervousness, because he continues quietly. 

“i just want to check out the damage, don’t worry. i just want to make sure you’re not injured too badly.”

after a moment of thought, hyunjin nods. seungmin gives him that smile again. he feels weirdly calm.

he lets seungmin move his leg around, his hands gently touching the skin near the wound. it doesn’t feel too bad, but the blood sticking his jeans to his thigh is becoming uncomfortable.

“it looks okay,” seungmin hums, “but i’m not confident that it’s safe for you to walk home with that much blood on you. come inside for a bit and i’ll help patch you up, okay?”

hyunjin scoffs. the calm he was feeling before has dissipated now that he thinks about entering a vampire club and willingly letting a vampire touch his wound. 

“no thanks. i’m a doctor in training, i can handle some gashes on my own.”

seungmin laughs. “i’m sure you can, but i’m not sure about your chances of making it home alive like this.”

hyunjin just huffs out a breath.

“hyunjin, look. do you really think your chances of making it home are any good at all, when you’re walking through a vampire district with a wound leaking blood? you’re basically offering yourself up as a snack.”

“i’ll take that risk. i’d rather risk death than walk into a vampire death trap. you think i don’t know your clubs business? i’m not stepping into a blood drinking business.”

“well, fine, that’s your choice. but i’d really rather you came inside - i can’t comfortably let you walk away in this state. if anything happens to you it’ll be on my conscience, so please just let me patch you up, and then you can go back to the safety of your home and never set foot in my club again, okay?”

hyunjin heaves a sigh. yeah, he hates vampires and yeah, he really doesn’t want to walk into this club, but seungmin is believable, really seems like he wants to help hyunjin out, and he supposes that if he can have his first positive experience with a vampire, he might as well let it happen. 

“fine. but we need to make it quick.”

seungmin smiles. “got it!”

//

the club that seungmin leads him into looks completely different than what hyunjin imagined. he expected some dingy, dirty club with couples engaging in borderline illegal acts across the dancefloor. instead, he walks into a club with extravagant decorations and well dressed people, many of them holding drinks that look like they cost the equivalent of a week's worth of hyunjins rent. 

that still doesn’t make him any less nervous though, and he’s not even aware he’s clinging onto seungmin’s arm until the other man laughs at him. he feels a rush of embarrassment and wants to let go, but he catches a man in some far corner giving him a weird kind of hungry look, so he simply clings tighter until they reach seungmin’s office.

seungmin’s office which is far too fucking fancy for someone who makes his money in blood exchange - but hyunjin says nothing.

“hop up on the desk for me,” seungmin says, already rummaging through some shelves for a first aid kit. “if you’re comfortable enough, slip your jeans off. it’ll make bandaging you up easier - but if you really don’t wanna then i can work around it.”

hyunjin nods before realising that seungmin can’t see him.

“o...okay. thanks.”

he carefully slides his jeans down to his knees and hops up on seungmin’s desk as instructed, hissing when the denim catches on the wound on his thigh.

seungmin returns with a first aid kit and a couple of random herbs that hyunjin can’t make out in the dark of the office, and when he sits in his office chair he gently moves hyunjin’s legs so that he can start cleaning his wound.

seungmin knows he’s nervous. and hyunjin knows that seungmin knows he’s nervous, knows that he can smell it, knows that he’s treating him extra carefully because he’s afraid hyunjin will have a heart attack otherwise.

he looks down at seungmin as he works, just barely hissing at the sting of alcohol when seungmin uses a wipe to clean him up.

for a vampire, he thinks seungmin looks cute.

maybe not cute all the time - but right now, his eyebrows scrunched in focus and his tongue peeking out over one fang, he looks kind of cute. and hyunjin hates himself for thinking that.

“tell me,” seungmin says, unwrapping a roll of bandage and squeezing something on it that hyunjin doesn’t recognise. “why’re you so nervous around us?”

hyunjin freezes.

“i know you’ve seen vampires before, obviously, who hasn’t? you know we exist and you know what we do, so why are you so scared? bad experience? or do you just… not like us?”

hyunjin sighs. 

“i had a boyfriend in high school. he… on the way home from my house he got chased, got turned… and never told me. he hid it from me for as long as he could but… he was a new vamp, he had no control and didn’t know how to feed and one day he just-”

hyunjin flinches when seungmin places a hand on his unharmed thigh.

“sorry,” seungmin says, “for startling you and for what happened to you.”

“why are you sorry? it had nothing to do with you?”

“i know,” seungmin hums, “but i feel like i should apologise. say sorry that the only experience you’ve had with my kind has been so awful. i promise we’re not all bad!” he says, removing his hand from hyunjin’s thigh and sitting back to look him in the eye. “but i guess that’s what all the bad ones say, huh?” he chuckles, and his eyes widen when hyunjin actually laughs with him.

“i’m sorry too, i guess.” hyunjin laughs.

“for…?”

“for assuming. for thinking that all of you were as feral and fucking crazy as my ex. i think it was a bit unfair.”

“it’s understandable,” seungmin sighs. “an experience with someone like that would put me off my own kind. newbies tend to forget that we don’t take blood without asking.”

“you don’t?”

“of course not! that’s why bars like this exist, so that we get a chance to drink real blood for once, and the weird kinky humans get to be bitten by us. most of us don’t even drink human blood at all.”

“do you?” hyunjin asks.

“do i…?”

“drink human blood, i mean.”

seungmin shakes his head. “nah, haven’t in years. got too busy running the bar and after a while just… didn’t feel the need.”

hyunjin nods. “do you ever want to?”

“sometimes. it just tastes… better. gives you a better rush, more energy.”

hyunjin nods again and is quiet for a while. when he lifts his head up to look seungmin in the eye, he knows what he’s asking for. 

“can i ask you something then?”

“sure.”

“i… i wanted to say thanks. for helping me back there. and i was… i just thought…” hyunjin gives himself a shake and takes a deep breath, “if you want to, you can bite me.”

seungmin goes to open his mouth but hyunjin keeps talking.   
  


“i trust you, i think. i know you’re not going to hurt me or kill me because you probably would’ve done it by now, and now that i know you’re not all blood hungry monsters i thought maybe… real blood would be a good thank you.”

seungmin is silent. hyunjin is silent. and hyunjin suddenly thinks he’s made things awkward, so he shifts to move off the desk and leave, but seungmin stops him.

“okay.”

“what?”

“i said okay. but i need you to promise me that you’ll kick my ass if i go too far.”

hyunjin laughs. “noted.”

“... where do you want me to bite you?”

“where will it hurt less?”

“i’ve been told the thigh is best.”

“thigh it is.”

and then seungmin is scooting his chair forward, his hands gently moving hyunjin’s legs into a position that makes it easier for him to bite. 

“you sure?” seungmin asks, one more time, just to be sure.

hyunjin says nothing, just gently moves his hand to guide seungmin’s head closer to the flesh of his thigh. 

and then seungmin bites.

and it fucking  _ hurts _ . it hurts so bad, but hyunjin can’t even take in the pain because he realises that he just moaned. he moaned out loud. while a vampire was drinking his blood. 

and yeah, okay, hyunjin might like pain, but his tastes are normally limited to some hair pulling and slapping, so sue him for thinking he’d be fine if a vampire bites him.

and said vampire has removed his teeth from hyunjin’s thigh, and is looking up at him wide eyed and terribly confused. 

there’s blood on his lips. it looks kind of hot. hyunjin wishes he’d put his fangs back in his leg.

“did you just-?”

hyunjin nods.

“you… liked that?”

hyunjin nods again. 

seungmin thinks for a second. hyunjin watches his face while he does. hyunjin  _ really _ wishes seungmin would put his fucking teeth back in his leg. 

“do you want me to do it again?” seungmin asks, and hyunjin might go insane because  _ how _ , how in the fucking world can seungmin ask him that and look up at him with such innocent and curious eyes, cute mouth parted and covered in his blood. what the  _ fuck. _

“please,” hyunjin sighs, “i’ll be fine. please.”

so seungmin does, and this time he actually drinks, and hyunjin thinks the feeling of seungmin drinking might be better than the initial bite - because he can feel it  _ inside. _

it’s like seungmin is giving him a hickey, except he can feel it everywhere, can feel it inside his veins while seungmin sucks a mark into the inside of his thigh that he shouldn’t be enjoying so much.

but he’s really enjoying it - definitely too much, he thinks, when he looks down and sees how hard he is through his jeans. 

he doesn't even think, he uses his hand still on seungmin’s head to gently pry him and his fangs away from hyunjin’s skin.

he’s panting when he says, “seungmin, please, can i fuck you, i need you.” and seungmin growls low in his throat.

“i can’t fuck you now,” he mumbles, lips still against the pale skin of hyunjin’s thigh. hyunjin  _ whines. _

“shh, baby,” seungmin soothes, “i can’t fuck you, but you can fuck my mouth if you want - wanna make you feel good. can i?”

hyunjin’s nod is frantic, and his hands shake when he undoes his jeans.

as soon as his cock is free seungmin wastes no time, dives towards him at lightning speed and takes hyunjin into his mouth, groaning when hyunjin hits the back of his throat and his fucking mouth is still covered in blood - hyunjin’s blood - and when seungmin moves he can see the mixture of blood and spit on his dick and it’s so gross but  _ fuck _ , it’s so hot. 

seungmin nods his head at hyunjin, lets him know he’s ready, and hyunjin doesn’t even start slow.

he’s too horny to be slow, too desperate from the throbbing in his thigh and seungmin’s warm mouth around his cock - so he yanks seungmin down by the hair and fucks his throat as hard as he can.

and it feels so, so good, seungmin letting his mouth hang open, letting hyunjin guide him and use him however he wants. and seungmin looks so pretty below him, still covered in blood, big eyes rolling back in his head every time hyunjin’s cock cuts off his air.

using seungmin like this is a feeling hyunjin can’t figure out. 

on one hand he feels powerful, sitting on the desk of a  _ vampire, _ while said vampire is letting his throat be used by a human that he doesn’t even know - and that rush of power is so fucking hot. 

but he feels shame bubbling up when he looks at himself - so desperate and needy for a stranger, a vampire, desperate enough to fuck into a vampires mouth like a horny teenager. it’s shameful, and he feels so humiliated.

all of it together makes him moan brokenly.

below him seungmin is moaning too, and he looks down to see seungmin looking at him, right at his face, watching hyunjin’s eyebrows knit every time he gasps and watching him bite his pretty pink lips to try and keep quiet.

“ah - i, seungmin - i’m close.”

he feels seungmin’s grip on his thighs get tighter, hears seungmin choke on a sob around his cock, watches tears roll down seungmin’s pretty cheeks - and he can’t take it anymore. 

he cums so hard, his thighs clamping around seungmin’s head while he lets out a high whine - and he should be ashamed that he came as quick as a high schooler, but the same pools in his gut and forces him to cum harder.

and seungmin, wonderful seungmin relaxes his throat and swallows everything that hyunjin gives him, letting out little sighs and moans while he swallows and milks hyunjin until he has to push him away.

hyunjin thinks it was the best orgasm of his life. 

he thinks he really wants to fuck seungmin again.

he definitely thinks he wants to fuck seungmin again when the other man cleans him up, helps him calm down, and drives him back to his apartment. when seungmin asks him if he can take him on a date later that week and he says yes.

suddenly hyunjin doesn’t mind vampires that much at all.


End file.
